The Diary Of A Pregnant Harry Potter
by Duochanfan
Summary: HIATUS The title says it all. Warning slash and mpreg. Read as Harry goes through the trials of life as a pregnant male, read as things happen unexpectedly in his life with Severus.
1. 16th April

**Disclamer : Don't own Harry Potter**

**Well here it is back up for those who remember it. The diary. Yeah. I have rewritten some of it for you. I hope you all like it. It has taken a long time to get it up for you all again. To those who have never heard of the diary don't worry it is here now**

_**The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter**_

**16th April 2004**

Well its official, Severus and I are going to start trying for a baby. Though with Severus making the potion I'm almost 100 sure that by this time tomorrow I will be pregnant. Then again I might not be. The potion may be made to perfection, but that isn't the only thing that plays a part in getting pregnant.

I'm ecstatic that he said yes when I asked him about us having children, I've always wanted a family of my own. I made his favourite meal of honey roast lamb with trimmings, made the setting romantic. A candle lit dinner put him in a good mood. I then brought up the subject of having children. He doesn't seem like a baby person. He said that he had been thinking about it for a while as well. So in the end we both agreed we could see a few children in our future together.

Well that was a months ago. Yesterday we both were talking and we came upon the subject again and we decided that we would start trying today. Severus made the male pregnancy potion the day after our first discussion ready for when we decided it was time to start trying.

Well let me do the 'Severus thing' and tell you more about the potion. It creates a womb and ovaries inside of me, but they have to be created from scratch with only some genetic material. So it will be painful, but that's because my organs have to move out of the way to make room for the new ones that grow, thanks to Severus though he added a numbing quality to the potion. It doesn't take away all the pain but it does take some, or so he says.

Well, I'll be taking the potion soon, as it is close to 10am. It takes anything from 8 to 10 hours for the whole process to finish. The pain should go away completely after around 5 to 7 hours, because all the moving and the major growing inside of me would have finished around then. The only thing left for my body to do is to make the eggs and release them. I know Severus has something planned for tonight, and it's not just a night in bed, but something special. That's why he wants me to take the potion so early.

Well it's time now, so I'm going to take the potion now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I took the potion 20 minuets ago. There is a dull ache in my stomach now, it's like a hunger pain, and I think that's the best way to describe it. It's only just started though, might get worse or it might stay like that. You can all guess which one I would prefer.

I'm going to have to tell Severus to do something about the taste, especially if he wants me to do this another two or three times. It tastes like washing up water. Yes I do know what that tastes like. In my 7th year we had a little party and we ended up playing dares. I was dared to go down to the kitchens and drink a glass of washing up water. I did it, but was ill for a few days after. Hope this only makes me pregnant and not ill (Heehee).

The taste is bad. Then again, I have noticed that all the potions I have had over the years, and that is a lot, have a really bad taste to them. There is a Muggle saying that 'the more awful the taste the better they work'. To me that's a load of nonsense, but when I told Severus he said it was kind of true. If you add too much of the nicer tasting things to a potion it can stop it from working. To me that's not fair.

In my opinion the worst tasting potion award goes to the Skele-grow potion I had in my second year, though the polyjuice potion that Hermione, Ron and I took might be a joint first place. I wonder what my friends think is the worst tasting potion they have ever had, might ask them one day.

I think I might go and lie down now, my stomach is really aching and cramping up on me. Ouch, it's like there is a knife inside of me and is carving things up in there. It really hurts. I'm going to get Severus to do this next time. Wish he was here with me, but he had to go out. He is meeting someone from Neville's botanic gardens about the organic potions ingredients that he needs. Neville grows the best plants so Severus always goes to him. Nev's out of town at the moment though, so we have to deal with Colin, the one always taking picture while I was at school. Photography is only a hobby for Colin now, thank Merlin for that. I could do with a cuddle.

Though I am sure that he said I was going to carry the baby. I think he did that because he knew about the pain, then again though he did warn me about it. Stupid brave and foolish Gryffindor side of me.

Husbands who'd have them. (Me unfortunately and loads of other people).

**Well how did you like the rewritten version of the diary?**

**Please review it feed my creativity, there for you get more of it.**


	2. 17th April

**Well here is the second part. i dont know when i will update again, you will have to ask trekkielass for me to be able to update. Well enjoy.**

The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter.

**17th April 2004**

'Oh wow!' Yep Severus did have something special planned for last night, after the pain went away, 7 hours after taking the potion. We went out for dinner at this new restaurant, it was Italian and the food was delicious. I want to go back! Then we went out for a walk along the beach and we sat down to watch the sunset over the ocean, the oranges and reds playing on the moving water, and the tide going out. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. (Well except for a naked Sev in the shower. Yummy)

We came home and watched a romantic movie, though don't ask me what movie it was because I didn't pay that much attention to it, instead I paid attention to Severus' wonderful hands and what they were doing to my lithe little body. And of course that led to a whole new meaning of lust for both of us. (Heehee).

I'm glad Sev resigned from Hogwarts, because now we have more time together, though owning and running an apothecary is hard work, but Severus enjoys himself. Me, I've taken a sabbatical from the Auror's' to concentrate on a family for a while.

I want to do something but Sev's in the lab doing some potions to sell in the shop. I'm gonna go crazy alone. Might go and see Ron and Draco, who'd of thought the 'weasel and ferret face' would get together? Then again when Blaise Zabini told me Hermione and he were together I almost fainted. Hermione hated Blaise with a passion at school, though that was 6 years ago.

I don't know if I can wait 9 months for the baby to be born. I am so excited. Severus is having trouble keeping me calm today. I think that's why he has taken refuge with his blasted potions.

I have to wait about one or two weeks for me to find out whether or not I am pregnant. I don't mind if it's a no, as long as we have another night like last night. I think I might drag Severus to the beach later to see the sunset again.

Well I'm going to go to see Ron and Draco.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Oh dear lord I need a new rib, actually maybe a new rib cage in total. Ron was hurt in an Auror mission and Draco was babying him like mad. He wasn't badly hurt; he just needs to rest for a couple of days. Ron would try and do something and Draco would push him back into the chair and do whatever Ron was going to do.

It was so funny when Ron got up and Draco yet again pushed him back down and asked him what he wanted. Ron said 'I want to go to the toilet and if you know a spell that would get rid of a full bladder then please go ahead because I'm bursting here'. Draco went as red as a beetroot; I thought only Ron and Neville could go that colour, well I'll have to add another one to that list. I wonder if I could get Sev to go that colour.

I told them both about Severus and me trying for a baby. Draco said that he and Ron have talked about it in length, but they are going to wait a while longer before doing anything. Draco talked about his clothes shop that he had opened after the war was over; he does his own designs as well. It's doing really well; he is now going to start a baby line just for me, cool huh?

Well I'm going to bug Severus about the beach and get him out of the fume filled lab, he's been in there all day and I wanna see the sunset again. He better go the reds, oranges and all that when the sun goes down is beautiful. I will get him, even if I have to bug him for hours; I will see it again, if I don't see the sunset I will wake the sod up and take him to see the sunrise in the morning. Good threat, as he hates getting up before 7:30, even while he worked at Hogwarts. I always wondered why he was a right old grouch first thing in the morning, but a little better the rest of the day.

**Well here you go hope youenjoyed it. Read and review me pleaseI crave it. **


	3. 18th April

**Well here is another instalment of the diary for you all. I hope you like the rewritten version. I think I do. I still have all my notes from it and I found a few of the chapters for the first month so I have rewritten them, well about 10 of them so far, the more you review me about this fic the more I will be encouraged to write.**

**Oh I forgot the disclaimer again, well this lovely characters don't belong to me though I do wish they did, I like playing with them.**

* * *

The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter

**18th April 2004**

It didn't work; I may have gotten Severus out of the lab, but not out the door. But that was after I went in and volunteered to help him. With a few choice ingredients, without him knowing of course, put into the cauldron made a lovely smell that irritated him to no end. He still thinks I'm useless at potions. Then again I never told him that I got Outstanding for my N.E.W.T's. Well I have to have some skill at potions, for one I help run the apothecary and two; I need potions for my job as an Auror. But he is somewhat clueless to those facts.

I didn't see the sunset though I moaned about it for an hour or so. He finally had enough of me and picked me up and dropped me on the couch. He put a film on for me. Carry on Matron. A classic in my books, Severus doesn't appreciate the art of innuendo's and comedy, Sid James and Kenneth Williams are brilliant. There is no point in trying to explain it to him. He only understands sarcastic humour, though he does like it when innuendos are directed at him. It's funny when he and the Weasley twins get together, a battle of wits ensues and it won't stop until I interrupt and tell them to stop. The twins may appear like clowns, but they are really intelligent, they have to be with the things they make for their shop. I'm still a silent partner in the W.W.W no one knows that except the twins and now Severus.

I did get him up to see the sunrise, I woke him up nicely at first, and he wouldn't budge, so I pushed him out of the bed at 4 in the morning. To anyone who may try to get Severus out of bed early here is a note 'Severus Snape is not a morning person', and he knows a hell of a lot of curse words. That might be why he was such a grump when we had a morning lesson with him while we were at school.

He had a go at me about being woken up early and pushing him out of the bed, so I had a go back saying it was his own fault if he had gone to see the sunset last night he would still be fast asleep in bed. I got even; Severus says I should have been in Slytherin. I took that as a complement. He laughed and called me a Griffindork, I called him a 'snaky insufferable greasy haired git.' We had a snip war and we were laughing at the things we came up with as we walked along the beach. The last thing he called me was 'you are a mix between a flobber worm and the end of a blast ended skrewts'.

Unfortunately it was soon time for him to open shop, not fair. So I told him I would be brewing some potions in the lab for the shop. The look of absolute horror on his face was priceless; I wish I had a camera.

When he finished work I was already watching some of season two of C.S.I, Severus finds it fascinating. He loves the way Grissom works and thinks. Though he says that they should use Verst…Vest…Oh the truth serum (I can not spell that word, no matter how long he's been telling me how its spelt.) on them to find out what really happened. I had to tell him (for what feels like the billionth time) that they don't have things like that. I swear anything I say goes in one ear and out the other. Well Sev's snoring his head of (his just gotten over a bad cold, still a bit stuffy. Was a right grump about it too. He hates to be babied). Getting up extremely early and the walk to see the sunset not so long ago must have tired him out, poor sod. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Well I'm going to join him.

* * *

**Well what do you think, still like it? Please review me now, all you have to do is click the button and write a few words of encouragement. It will help so much when writing more of the story.**

**Thank you to all of those that have reviewed thasnk you so much.**


	4. 19th April

Well here ya all go. Thanks for the reviews that some of you have done. They were most encouraging. Enjoy this diary entry.

The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter.

**19th April 2004**

I had the best nights sleep in ages, especially when cuddled up to my Sevie-bear. He growled and scowled when I called him that this morning. We didn't get up for the sunrise, much to the relief of Severus (no rude wake up call from the floor). Pity, would have been fun. Severus was impressed with the potions I made; he can't understand why I made that bad smell when I helped him. I said it was just my bad luck and that I was having an off day with potions.

I got a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore this morning, asking if I could fill in the DADA position for the rest of the school year. I think I might, it would be nice to do something that is not as dangerous as being an Auror. It seems that the previous DADA teacher fell to the curse that has plagued the position since Professor Quirrel worked there. I'm more than qualified for the position. I'll talk with Severus about it later.

I know I said I wanted to take time away from work while I'm pregnant. The thing is though I'm already bored being in the house all day. All of my friends are working, I could go and bug Draco, but he wouldn't appreciate it most of the time. Hermione is busy as well; she's gone to a Wizarding university. She wants to know everything there is about the Wizarding World. It's her mission, I think.

I decided to go and see Hermione and Blaise. Blaise had purposed to her over a romantic candle light dinner last week. The ring was nice, I can't remember what it was like, oh what I remember it is a triple twist gold, silver and bronze, with diamond and sapphire, I think. They are trying to decide on a date for the wedding, don't know whether to have a spring or autumn ceremony.

I told them about Severus and me trying for a baby. Hermione went red when I mentioned the word baby. I asked why, and she told me she is 3½ months pregnant. To me that is wonderful news. I think she is frightened about being a mother, I told her she would be a wonderful mother and Blaise would be a great dad, as he has a weird sense of humour and I am told most dads should have it, I do! I told her about some of the books I've been reading. That proved a useless waste of time as she already had a library full of knowledge. Though I may be over exaggerating, but if the shoe fits use it.

She told me that I should take folic acid; she said that it helps reduce the risk of a miscarriage. It's also said to help the immunity of the baby and me. That's if I am pregnant, finger crossed. We talked a little more, but Hermione was tired, she had spent most of last night writing an essay on how most magical spells are made. So she went to bed not long after I arrived. So Blaise and me were left to talk between ourselves. Blaise told me that he was just signed by the Birmingham Hammers (1); he plays the position of chaser. He was really good when he played in school. Even Gryffindor had a hard time protecting the rings from him.

When I got home Severus had finished cooking dinner for us, I love it when he cooks. It was chicken roast with trimmings. Apple crumble for desert with creamy hot custard generously poured on top. Yes, I admit I love apple crumble and hot custard. My favourite meal is spaghetti bolognaise with garlic and herbs, Sev can't stand garlic. I still think he is a vampire, though Sev says not to believe the Muggle propaganda. He won't come near me when I've eaten something with garlic in it.

Severus has just come and told me we're going for a walk along the beach to watch the sunset again. I like sitting next to him, to cuddle up to him, arms wrapped gently around me to keep me warm. He has this little contented smile on his face; his eyes are alight with warmth and love. He looked gorgeous when he looks like that, I plan to try and catch him off guard one day and get a picture so I can see it anytime. Well I'm out of here. Got a few things to do, like a nice bottle of something to drink while out there.

Birmingham Hammers. My own quidditch team.

I come from Birmingham but now live around Walsall. In the little U.K. The weather can't decide how it wants to be; first it was really hot and sunny, now it's grey and rainy. Which is typical British weather.

**Well did you like it, then review me please? I love them, crave them and if I don't get any I have review withdrawal symptoms and trekkielass says that is not a good thing. She should know she has known me for eleven almost twelve years now.**


	5. 20th April

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I just wish I had the net at home so I could update everyday. But alas I do not, I can only go to my best mates house and plague her enough to let me on for a little while. Well thank you to tiger of the fire for beta reading this and all of my fics. She is SOOOOOOOOO wonderful. And then second thanks to trekkielass for letting me on her computer to put this up for you wonderful people to read.**

The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter

**20th April 2004**

Severus is at work and I'm home alone and bored to tears. We talked about Dumbledore's letter and he thinks it's a good idea. He said and I quote, 'get you out of the house, out of my hair and my cauldron'. I think he is afraid I'll volunteer to help him and the potion will do something it shouldn't. He still doubts me, even after brewing the potions on the 18th, typical unbelieving Slytherin.

I said yes to Dumbledore, so I should get my timetable of lessons later on today. I'm going to have a lot of lessons to plan before the day is out. I think it's a good idea to teach, I don't like being at home all the time, and I can't continue with my Auror work because it is too dangerous. Teaching is nice and safe unless something is going on, but Minerva said all was quiet. No need for me to sneak around and save the day like I was doing when at school. Severus said that if I like teaching that much that I should quit the Auror's and apply for a permanent teaching position.

I don't know about that, Draco and Ron have been thinking about children, Bill has two with Fleur; they are Jessie, 5 and Brian, 3. Oliver Wood and Charlie have two on the way, Charlie is as big as a house, though I never say it to him last time someone did they ended up as a toad for a week. I wonder if I would be that fat when I'm close to my time. It's due in June, his expecting twins, don't know what sex they are yet because Charlie doesn't want to know.

The twins, Gred and Feorge, are too busy working in their shop at the moment. Though I think George has his eyes on Katie Bell. Think a whole new horde of Weasleys. I had a hard enough time being students with them. I feel sorry for anyone who has to teach them, especially if they turn out like Fred and George.

Unfortunately Ginny was killed on an Auror mission two years ago. Death Eater trying to do what they do best, trying to raise moldie wort. They killed her and three others before being captured. Fitting name for him because that's what he looked like when I killed the idiot Got to go, someone trying to get through the fireplace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was Ron; Draco has driven him mad with his mother hen tendencies. Ron cast a spell on the fireplace at his place, stopping Draco finding out where he went. We had a few games of chess, though I'm still not that good at the game. He is still trying to teach me how to play better so he doesn't beat me in less than 20 moves. We talked after the 4th game and he drifted off to sleep. I think I bored him, well nothing exciting is happening like at school, and he's still tired from the dozen or so hexes and curses that hit him.

Severus came home from work followed by a frantic Draco. Draco is such worry wort. When he saw Ron though he cooled down a little. Then he got angry, grabbed me by the arm and took me to the kitchen out of earshot of Severus and the still sleeping Ron. He was saying that I should have called him as soon as Ron turned up in my house. I had a go back saying he shouldn't mother hen Ron so much he doesn't like feeling weak, that if he was left alone for a little while Ron wouldn't have tried hiding out here. He deflated after I told him that fussing over him gets on his nerves.

I ended up cooking for the four of us. I hate waking Ron up; he's a grumpy sod when anyone does. He and Draco disappeared off to talk, I would say. Though when they got back Ron looked happy and relived. Draco looked like he had been thoroughly kissed; he had this big goofy grin on his face. I tried my hardest not to laugh or do anything like that, but alas it was no good, I laughed at him and told him why, he did the beetroot routine.

Thankfully they finally left Severus and me alone. Severus' hands were on me again, and lets just say I had my own goofy grin afterwards, still there actually. Well I'm going to do my lesson plans next and then its bed. Good luck to me tomorrow.

**Well please read and review I would love to here, well read what you all think.**

**Thank you.**

**Big goofy grin at everyone and a great big hug**


	6. 21st April

**Hello to you all, hope you like the rewritten version of the diary. I am still a little annoyed about Fanfiction taking down the original because I had almost 400 reviews; I hope I get that many again. Well on with the fic.**

The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter

**21st April 2004**

I was so nervous returning to Hogwarts after six years of being away. I walked though the large doors and in to the Great Hall. I looked up at the charmed ceiling and it was like I was back to being 11 years old and it was my first time in the Great Hall. It was like I had never been away. Those that were in their seventh year were the ones to be sorted when I was in seventh year. Albus made his announcement of me teaching, and all eyes turned on me. I hate that. It was they same thing I had to put up with when I was at school, or now when I go out in public. 'Oh look it's Harry Potter. The-Boy Who –Lived' got on my nerves more than anything else did.

My first class was first years Gryffindor and Ravenclaw I did a pop quiz on them to try and find out what they knew. Took me a while to calm them down when all they were doing was whispering about the "famous Harry Potter", I think I might hex a few, see how they cope making shields. Nearly all my classes were like that.

I met up with Minerva during lunch and she gave me some tips on how to handle them. She told me Remus would be back on Monday as he had something to take care of. He is the Care of Magical Creatures professor, has been since the attack on Hogwarts during my last year there, when Hagrid was killed saving some second years by creating a distraction for them to escape, so they could warn everyone at the castle. The grounds of Hogwarts aren't the same without Hagrid around.

Where Remus is, Sirius is. They bonded as soon as Sirius' name was cleared. Well the next day. I'm happy for the both of them. I'm just happy that Severus and Sirius have stopped arguing with each other. Remy and I were getting sick and tired of prying the two apart. Remus hated to see his friend (Severus) and his lover (Sirius) fighting with each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Severus walked in a couple of hours ago, and I had a really bad urge to find a camera. His skin is neon pink with bright yellow blobs here and there. A potion he was working on exploded on him, it was the lycanthropy curse cure. He added too much of the leprechaun tears. Hope he actually gets it right one day. He has been working on it for nine years. I think he might be getting close. He wrote down in his potion's journal what happened.

I was going to ask him about the experiment, but he had this look on his face that said if I mentioned it I would be sleeping on the couch for a month. Sorry but no way was I going to sleep on the couch, for one it was uncomfortable to sleep on and two I'd miss my Sevie bear.

He has to wait until tomorrow for the colours to wear off. He's fallen asleep on the couch. So while I can I'm going to say yes to my beloved Slytherin side and get some blackmail material. Now where did I hide that camera?

**Read and review. Do ya know this is my favourite chapter, along with Severus' birthday chapter I did. It's my fav because of Slytherin Harry lol.**

**Thank you to those that have reviewed. Please** **continue to do so as it give me inspiration on future chapters. **


	7. 22nd April

**Sorry it took so long to update, well here is the first of two chapters for today. I hope you like this one. **

**Enjoy**

**The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter**

**22nd April 2004**

Remind me, I hate getting up early for classes. Well at least I'm teaching them this time. I will be giving my classes quizzes to try and find out how much they know and where they are in the curriculum. Took me ages to write them. 7th and 6th years are going to have one lesson per week completely dedicated to duelling, so they can practice their hexes, curses and shielding spells. I'm going to make sure they learn basic wandless magic. I might teach 3rd years and up as well, I'll especially teach them the accio spell, comes in handy when duelling.

Thank Merlin Severus and I got a house in Hogsmeade. A nice 3 bedroom with basement lab for Severus to experiment in. We found the place not long after we had our bonding ceremony. We were still living in the school, as Severus was still the Potion Master. Well I have lessons to teach in a bit, so I have to go.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I met up with Severus for lunch at Hogsmeade, in the Three Broomsticks. He told me he had only just opened the shop; he wasn't going to go to work with pink and yellow skin. I haven't told him about the picture I took, because I know he will take it off of me. I'm going to have some copies made of it so if he finds one I've still got others hidden away. Revenge is sweet.

I told him of what I want to do for my lessons, he agrees about the duelling and the wandless magic classes, thinks it would be an excellent idea. Severus taught me how to duel properly and wandless magic. He has some books on both subjects at home in our library.

I wonder if I'm pregnant, I'm going to do the test before bed tonight. It might not work though, the test has to detect a certain amount of a hormone, can't remember which one though for the test to be positive. It takes between one to two weeks for the hormone to get to the level for a positive result, that's if you're pregnant. I'm hopeful for a positive result.

So from now until this time next week I could find out whether or not I'm pregnant. If not, I'm going to have to try again. If I don't get a positive result this time then I can do the test again. If at the end of the two weeks it turns out I'm not pregnant Sev's going to make me a conception potion to help. Thank Merlin for Severus and his potions; they are extremely helpful at times. I'm going to try the test now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I have got to wait for a few minuets before I'll know anything. Please let it be positive. If it goes red it's positive, blue means negative and green means unsure. The level of the hormone, for a green result, is between the negative level and the positive level. A person's hormone level fluctuates in the middle, but won't go into the positive. Oh, it's done. The colour of the PT potion is green, unsure. I'll try again tomorrow. I'm going to go to Sev and tell him, I need a cuddle.

**Well what do you think, read and review.**


	8. 23rd April

Well here is the second chapter. Don't know when I will update again. My friend is writing a new Harry Potter fic, which starts off the end of HBP. It sounds good though I don't know when she will finish it enough to post it. I'll let you know, if you want. Well enjoy.

The diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter.

**23rd April 2004**

Teaching is fun, though I've only been testing the students on their knowledge so far. Then again though Severus has warned me that things will get a lot harder as I go along, he told me that when I start giving out homework the time I will put in to mark it all will be a lot. He told me not to go crying to him if I want some help marking homework. He said he had enough while he was there.

I had the seventh years again today, so it was their second lesson with me. I didn't want to test them again on the theory of things, so I decided to test out their duelling skills. A few of them are good. There are a few that look like they never thought to raise their wands to hex someone for fun. A few lessons with me and they should have the basic hair growing, and skin colour changing hexes down to a T. Though they are all going to have to learn how to dodge curses properly as they rely on the shielding charms too much, and they cost a lost of energy to cast and hold up.

I saw madam Pomfrey; I have to remember to call her Poppy from now on. Anyway, I met up with her for a little while. She asked me am I going to send anyone to her with some unflattering hex put on them. I asked back why would I do that to the students. She then reminded me about all the times me, Draco, Ron and sometimes Hermione, when we could pull her into a fight would visit the hospital wing with all the curses and hexes we threw at each other. I wonder if Draco and Ron remember all the hexes we threw at each other while we were at school.

Ron's back at work according to Draco, who fire called me this morning. Thankfully I didn't have my first lesson till 9:50am. He kept me talking for sometime; he wanted to know if I will be free tomorrow, he has some baby clothes designed that he wants my opinion on. Ron also told Draco to tell me he wants to challenge Severus to a game of chess.

Ron lost the last time the two played a game with each other. I remember the first time that Severus and Ron played against each other. Severus won, and the look of Ron with mouth and eyes in wide open in horror was priceless, I have a picture of that as well, Ron has never been able to get it off me. He said when he lost 'I'll never live this down being beaten by a Slytherin'. The first thing he said after that was 'I want a rematch'. They did have a rematch a few days later, which Ron won. Then it was Severus' turn to demand a rematch. They both demand a rematch every time they lose. It is a never-ending circle.

I went to see Albus instead of going with Severus to lunch. I wanted to ask him about starting a small duelling club, like the one that was started in my second year. I'm glad he said yes as it will help my 4th and 5th year student apply the hexes, curses and shielding spell that they learn in DADA class to the life they will lead out of school. I might start a lower class men duelling club for 1st to 3rd years. At lest then they won't be totally clueless when they get into the upper years. I never was. I learnt more hexes and curses in my first three years at Hogwarts than I did in my last four years at Hogwarts.

I did tell Severus about the test result from yesterday. He could tell I was a little upset so he cuddled up to me. I feel so safe when he holds me like that, he knows it as well. Anyway that cuddle led to other things when we got to bed last night. I'm now going to try the test again. Hope it turns red.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

It's gone blue this time around. My hormone level is low therefore it says I'm not pregnant. The result can change over the next week though, depending if I am pregnant my hormones are in flux, because yesterday it was green and today blue. My hormones are in flux because of the potion I took to make the womb and ovaries, it takes from one to two weeks for them to disappear, two weeks to make sure they are gone if I am not pregnant, so I'm hopeful it will change for the positive soon.

Severus has just seen the result. His telling me I should be positive at heart and not let the result get to me. Wow, his kisses are lethal. Ha, he just said I have a dreamy eyed look on my face as I write. I love him to pieces; you know he always makes me feel better. He makes me feel cared for and loved, safe. I was never safe or loved when I was at the Dursleys. Don't know what I would do without him by my side. I think I would be lost in more ways than one.

Well he's gone off to the other room, and I'm going to finish up my lesson plan for the whole of next week, shouldn't take too long. I think he is watching C.S.I. He has now started to watch C.S.I. Miami, Miami is okay but the Vegas one is the best. I like Greg Sanders, myself; he is just drop dead gorgeous. Though Severus prefers Nick Stokes, he's okay, just not my type, I like the more unusual blokes, like Severus, Greg likes rock music and he's just funny. Nick is a little too serious; then again, so is Severus. I think Severus is happy I introduced him to Muggle technology. Well I'm off now.

**Well what do you all think, is it better than the last time I posted this story, has it gotten better through the rewrite. Please review and tell me, I would love to know.**


	9. 24th April

**Hello and here is another wonderful chapter of the Diary. I hope you like this one. Sorry for the long wait I have been very busy. I am moving on Saturday. May Merlin have mercy. **

**Declaimer: don't belong to me though I do wish every day for them.**

**I always forget that.**

**The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter**

**24th April 2004**

Draco called around just like he said he would. He had a folder full of designs, as well as a few already made up samples to have a better look at. He had about fifty designs drawn up, and about five made. Some of the designs he showed me were really nice some were very cute to. One was a mini Quidditch uniform that was adorable; imagine a little baby in something like that, aww worthy I think. The ones he had made were pretty good too. Some of them were Muggle clothes, Ron and I had taken Draco and Severus out into the Muggle world, they loved it, really changed the way they thought.

I'm hoping he will make the mini Quidditch uniform. I would like it in Gryffindor colours, would prefer it mainly. But knowing Draco, with Severus influencing him, they will be Slytherin green. Good thing I don't mind green that much, anymore anyways.

Ron stopped by to get Draco; he had just finished a half-day at work. He was only doing half days for a while to make sure he was strong enough to be back out in the field. He was stuck doing paperwork on some of the last missions he had been doing before he was hurt. Well at least Draco has stopped hovering over him again.

Severus came home not long after Ron arrived. He said hello gave me a quick kiss then went straight into the laboratory, bloody typical of him; I wanted to go out for dinner somewhere. Sometimes I would like him to pay attention to me and not those blasted potions of his.

I lost all my anger when I found out he was working on the lycanthropy cure potion. He said he had a few ideas for it while he was at work. There were no explosions this time though, I could do with a laugh at the moment. Oh, and the blackmail material that I would be able to get from the results. (Hee, hee, hee) He is getting closer to getting the cure, so that is good news.

Severus finally came out of the lab reeking of the smells of potions and ingredients. I sent him to the shower before he would come any closer to me. After a shower he joined the three of us in the living room. Ron challenged him to a game of chess as soon as he walked through the door. Draco and I continued our chat about the baby clothes line he was thinking about starting.

Finally the feelings of triumph about the blackmail that I had gotten over Severus was too much for me and I just had to show someone what I had gotten. I pulled Draco from the room and into the kitchen. I took the picture out of my little hiding place and showed it to him. Draco was laughing so loud that Ron had to come in and see what all the ruckus was about. Thankfully Severus didn't follow him.

I showed Ron the picture of Severus as well. All three of us were laughing our heads off. Ron asked why he couldn't have done something like that when we were at school. It would have taken all the meanness and the greasy git comments away and left him not looking as mean, well for a little while anyways, until whatever the effects of the exploded potion was to wear off.

We went beck into the living room where Severus glared at Ron for leaving in a middle of a chess match. We were supposed to keep straight faces, but only me and Ron was able to do so. Draco would give a quiet little laugh every now and then. I kept glaring at him, but it had no effect on him. Got to learn how to do it properly, you know nice and menacing like. I think I will ask Sev how he does it.

Severus kept giving him strange looks whenever he laughed. Finally he cracked and asked Draco what was so funny, because the short little laughs were annoying him. Draco answered that he was remembering a joke he had heard from a customer in his shop the day before. Thankfully he had a lie ready for Severus.

He then had to tell everyone the joke he had heard; thankfully he had a joke ready to tell, otherwise I would be screwed. I haven't gotten copies made of the picture yet, got to do that soon. I am going to keep it for a special occasion. Don't know which one yet though. I think I may use it for his birthday. That is if he doesn't find out about it before hand.

Ron won the game not long after we rejoined Severus in the living room. He then said jokingly, 'The greasy git of a Slytherin fell at the last post'. It was a very close game though. Severus had him in check a few times. Draco and Ron had another cup of tea after the game had finished and they went home.

Severus is cooking dinner for us now while I write in my diary. I have kept a diary ever since I found out I was a wizard. It makes for interesting reading. Ron once told me I should publish it all. I don't think so. Well I am going to take a nice relaxing bath while Severus finishes cooking dinner, and take the test, wish me luck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The bath really did relax me, I took the test again and it turned blue, negative. I really hope it will turn red within the week or so it takes. Severus is a wonderful cook, he says it's because cooking can be like potions with the mixing of ingredients and preparation. I think that must be one of the reasons why I am not so good at cooking.

He also tried to cheer me up by doing his apple crumble, which is just the best. Sorry Molly Weasley, but Severus can make a better apple crumble than you. Don't know if I can ever tell her that to her face though. Well I think I am going to go to bed now, I wonder if Severus would like to follow me. Decided to join me.

**Well hope you liked it. Give me review a plenty for the next chapter because it is still being rewritten at the moment.**


	10. 25th April

**WEll finally here is the rewriten chapter of The diary. enjoy all of you.**

**The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter**

**  
25th April 2004**

Hermione came by while Severus was ensconced in the lab. He was working on the lycanthropy cure again. He will get it soon, I am sure of it. Anyway she came to tell me that she and Blaise have finally decided on a date for their wedding. I can't wait to be honest; at one time I thought she and Ron would get together. They were always arguing just like an old married couple.

Hermione was dragged to a Quidditch match with Ron and Draco. That's when they met up again. Blaise is a good friend of Draco's so they all started talking. They started to go out, and she didn't even tell us. Still a little miffed at that. It doesn't really matter though because she's happy.

Anyways, they have finally decided when they are going to walk down the aisle. She told me the two argued about having a winter wedding and a summer wedding. Blaise said that a winter one would be nice because of the snow and the magical feeling it gives people when they see it.

Hermione said and I quote, 'it is more probable that in summer there will be sunshine, and least likely to fall on a day with rain.' I have to agree with Hermione, a little bit anyways. We have had a few droughts in Britain over the last few years. So if it goes on like that, then it will be sunny and hot. So she said the twenty-seventh of July, her dad's birthday.

Blaise has gone to Draco's. He wants to ask him to be his best man at the wedding. I know Draco will say yes, and Blaise is something of a brother to Draco. They became very close during the war, when it was time for Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to get the Dark Mark, only Draco had the courage to say no. When Lucius heard him say no he went ballistic and started to torture Draco.

Blaise was also there at the time, he had also said no and had run from his father, who was there to make his son take the Mark. He saw Draco being tortured and stunned those that were hurting Draco, he then got himself and Draco out of there and to Hogwarts. They have been very good friends since that day. It took them a while to recover from what they had gone through.

I remember Severus' reaction when he heard that the two of them had come to Hogwarts, injured as they were. He knew they were to get the Dark Mark. He was so proud of them when he heard they had refused and had run. He was worried about them as well. They are like sons to him. Hey, does that make me their dad too. Hm…That's something to tease them with later.

When Voldemort finally attacked Hogwarts, Lucius and Draco came face to face. Lucius torture Draco, but Draco got the upper hand and killed Lucius. I know it weighs on his conscience a lot, his mother was different; I know she would not blame Draco for his actions, she loved Draco and she was also of the light. I'm glad things turned out the way they did as Draco is here and so is Blaise, which means I have two very happy best friends.

We didn't lose many people from the light side, about ten or fifteen people out of the hundreds that were there that day. Though I think even one is too many.

Anyway Hermione wanted to talk about the wedding, you see her dad died last year from a heart attack, it was very sudden and Hermione really felt his loss. Along with her mother, Hermione said she cast a spell on the both not long after she left Hogwarts and it turned out they were soul mates.

Oh that reminds me of the research Hermione did, she found out that Muggle soul mates are the ones that produce wizards and witches. It's why my mother was a witch and my aunt Petunia wasn't, my aunt was from my grandmother's first marriage that broke down after three years. My Nan then remarried and had my mother.

They unconsciously use magic, the magic of love. Because of this, magic is given to their children, it explains the Creevey brothers. How both of them have magic while their parents are both Muggles.

Anyway I am getting off track again; because of her father's death she has no one to walk her down the aisle. She wanted to know whether I would do her the honour of giving her away. Of course I said yes. How could I not, I have know her since we were eleven.

She plans to go and see Draco tomorrow and ask him to do her wedding dress. I know that Draco had told Blaise that he would design the clothes for the wedding, when they decided to get married. So she'll have no problem getting him to say yes.

Her mother is arranging most of the day; it will mainly be a Muggle wedding with a wizard's bond at the end. Since most of her family is Muggle, except for her cousin who is a wizard, though he is only twelve, he goes to Beauxbatons. She's going to ask Fleur to be bridesmaid and Fleur and Bill's daughter, Jessie, to be the flower girl. I think Jessie will be perfect; she's a little angel.

What the?

You know Severus is funny when he is excited about something. I wonder what has got him into a tizzy. I'm going to go and ask him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's wonderful, wonderful news. It's brilliant. He has, (well thinks, but knowing him it is!) found the cure for lycanthropy. We'll have to ask Remus if he minds testing the potion out. Well I will be seeing him on Monday, so I'll ask him then. Severus has never asked Remus to test any of the so-called cures because he knows instinctively that they won't work, he is pretty sure this one will.

I can't wait until I tell Remus; I know he will be excited about this. Sirius is going to be ecstatic as well. No more changing at the full moon. He hasn't seen it through his own eye since he was a kid. It's going to be a very good night when it happens.

Well I'm going to do that test now while I am somewhat happy. Maybe my positive emotions will help give me a positive result. I know it's not what will happen, but I can dream.

Wish me luck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's still blue. Why can't it be red now? I feel so emotional at the moment. I won't cry, I wont, I wont, I wont. Oh hell where did Sev go? I want a big hug. I hate crying, it doesn't help.

**Well did you enjoy it. if so review me please. I need them to rewite the next chapter.**


	11. 26th April

**Well here is another update for The Diary. I hope you like it. I am still rewriting the next chapter and the others. So if you review i will be encouraged into updating much sooner.**

The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter

**26th April 2004**

I hated early mornings when I was at school; now that I teach, I have to be up even earlier. I was barely awake for my lessons; well it seemed like it to me. I had gotten Dumbledore to meet with me at lunchtime; I wanted to ask him about starting a duelling club, like the one during my second year. He agreed, and we decided that Wednesday between 6 and 7:30 pm was a good time for the upper years and the same time on Friday for the lower years.

Just before the meeting finished Dumbledore told me that there is going to be a duelling tournament between Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons at the end of the year. I will have to test them all to see how well they know everything when it comes to duelling. I already know how good the seventh years are. I only have a month to prepare them and get them up to speed. I have to choose one male and one female from each year. This is going to be a tough year for me. Well at least I will only be teaching for the rest of the school year.

I have already chosen the seventh year girl, Jennifer Dawnies, she is a Hufflepuff, and has excellent technique and skill, with just a few lessons she would do really well in the tournament.

Oh, I told Remus that he and Sirius are invited to dinner tomorrow night, I told him in passing during a staff meeting. I told him that Severus has something to discuss with him concerning an improvement to the lycanthropy potion. I haven't told him it's a cure though; don't want to get his hopes up too much. It's still five days until the full moon. Severus is almost 100 sure that the potion will cure Remus. They will be so surprised when we tell them the truth though. I can't wait until I see their faces when Severus tells them both.

I had the afternoon free so I went to the shop to see how Severus was, I didn't intend to do any work, but we were running low on healing potions, the mild ones that most parents buy for the odd little scrapes that children get into. So I ended up in the lab for a few hours. It did help me take my mind off of things for a while. I had lost track of the time when Severus came in to tell me he was closing the shop; he told me I had done twice what was needed for the shop.

We are going to have to do a stock take and see what potion ingredients and potions we need to order and make. I know that we are low on ground crocodile bone and fairy tears, they are the main ingredients for the mild healing potions I was making earlier. They are also the main items in a school's potion kit; they are used in so many things. We will have to do that over the weekend, I don't work then so I can help him.

I'm going to go and do the test now while Severus is busy making a fire call. I wonder who it's to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The result went green, unsure; I really wish it would go red tomorrow. I found out who the fire call was to, it was to Rengelies an Italian restaurant that we sometimes go to. Then we are going to go to the beach and watch the sunset. Since it is only 6 we have plenty of time.

**Well what did you all think, good or bad, please review me.**


	12. 27th April

**Well sorry for the long wait for those of you who wanted me to get this back up. As you know I am rewriting this fic, I am posting as I go. You know when I first put this chapter up, before it was taken down. I was celebrating I had just gotten 100 reviews, what happened to you all. TT I only have 34 reviews at the moment. Please review me like you did last time I had posted. Well I hope you like this rewrite of chapter 12.**

The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter

**27th April 2004**

Remus and Sirius came for dinner around 5 pm. They were on time for once; I thought that Sirius would take his time to get ready as always. He is so vain sometimes. I cooked listening to Severus explain how he came across the current potion, though he did leave out the explosion and the result of said explosion. He didn't actually tell them what the potion did; we were leaving that good news until after dinner.

I was so excited about the potion and what it would do for Remus. I know Remus has always wanted children, but because of the lycanthropy he is not able to have a potion like me or even adopt because of the laws surrounding the lycanthropy afflicted people. I almost blurted out what the potion actually did. Sev had to kick me under the table to keep me quiet, which has left a bruise on my shin now. I might just get him back for that a little later when he least expects it.

We went to the living room after dinner so we could be more comfortable when we told Remus what the potion actually did. Sev had to try and keep me calm again, I just wanted to blurt out what the potion did, and Severus had to be long winded as he started to talk about his latest experiment into curing lycanthropy. He then said that the potion he wanted Remus to try might be the cure for lycanthropy.

I wish I had a camera with me when we told Remus what the potion did; the look on his face was worth everything Severus had to go through to get the potion right for Remus. Well, that's what Severus told me later that night when Sirius and Remus had gone home. Remus had started to cry; soon afterwards Sirius had joined in with the tears of joy. They were both thanking him over and over again.

I started to cry then so I went over to the pair of them and hugged them both. They weren't the only ones happy with the news. It was so funny when Remus launched himself out of Sirius' arms and into Sevvy's. Out of shock Severus automatically hugged Remus back. The expression of horror on his face was worthy of note and a number of laughs from Sirius and me, who could see Severus' face.

They stayed a little while longer telling us both about what Sirius is now doing, after Pettigrew was found they gave a full pardon to Sirius. He has just started back on the Auror program after bringing himself back up to speed and the high level of fitness needed for the job. He said he might be partnered with Ron while I'm having a sabbatical to try and have kids.

Remus had reassured Severus and I that they would take precautions for the full moon on may the first. It was just in case the potion didn't cure lycanthropy, though Severus was pretty sure it would, but you can never take too many chances. I hope it does work though as it could not only help Remus but others that suffered from lycanthropy.

Well Severus and I have to tidy up the dinner plates and dinning room. After that I am going to do the test again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I don't think I will host a diner again with Sirius coming; he could eat someone out of house and home. He eats so much, though I think he may be catching up for all the time he spent in Azkaban. Ron is the same, though he has always been like it.

I took the test again; it came back green, unsure.

Merlin, why can't it be positive, why? This is so hard all the waiting to see if the potion worked and I am pregnant. I don't want to go through all this waiting again. The potion makes the womb and ovaries, and only lasts for 24 hours. Then they are reabsorbed into the body. I have to wait four weeks after taking the potion to be able to take it again. I really don't know if I can go through all the waiting again. It's horrible.

I will try the test again tomorrow; let's hope it will go red. Well I think I'm going to join Severus in bed, I can do with something to take my mind of things.

**Well did you like this one? Please review me. I look forward to reading them when I get up in the morning. Well thank you for reading.**


	13. 28th April

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.

**WARNINGS: This is slash (male/male relationships) and Mpreg (male pregnancy) if you don't like either of these things then DON'T READ. Any flames because of either of those two things will be printed out and used for roasting marshmallows. Which taste yummy when toasted.**

**Thank you to Tiger of the Fire for beta reading this fic.**

Well here is another chapter, YAY go me. Lol. I've been looking over a fic for a friend and she just posted the first chapter today. So go and have a look its called returning to the light by daughterofsnape. It's really good. The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter 

**28th April**

I taught classes for most of the day. A Miracle of miracles, I didn't have to take a single point from any house or even give out a single detention. I had the first years first thing in the morning; they are still so inquisitive and constantly asking questions. They weren't even Ravenclaws; it was a mixed Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs class. I gave them a small project to do in groups. They are to come up with three creatures and how they are defeated. They have to have it turned in by Monday.

I didn't have a lesson to teach after lunch so I went into Hogsmeade for an extended lunch with Severus. I received a letter from the Ministry just before I left; it informed me that there is to be a Duelling Tournament between the three magic schools. I told Severus about it when we met. Afterwards we started to talk about how if I am pregnant what we need and what will have to be done. He told me that everything will be okay and that I shouldn't worry and that it will turn out alright in the end. It reassured me a lot.

I had the seventh and fifth years after lunch. Out of the fourth year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw class, which I had before lunch, I only noticed one that could go into the tournament and that is Gryffindor named Ethan Resey. The fifth year Ravenclaw, Greg Gaiting, was another that would make it. The seventh year Hufflepuff, Jennifer Dawnies, would also be a good choice. These three are definitely going into the tournament. That is if they agree to enter.

I've decided that those who are going to enter the tournament will have extra lessons together on a Monday after dinner. Also so if they want they could have some extra training on a Saturday. Hopefully Hogwarts will win. I will help them as best as I can. I'm going to do the test again now. Wish me luck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

IT'S RED, oh my god, thank you Merlin and any other deity out there, THANK YOU! Woah, woah, woah, dear sweet merciful Merlin ITS RED! I have to go and tell Sev the brilliant news.

Oh wow! Severus' kisses are definitely lethal. I told him the result and showed him the red vial. He picked me up so high and swung me around and kissed the life out of me. I think he is happy.

_Of course I am happy Harry._

Pain, he nicked my quill. Where the hell is he going now? I can never keep track of that guy.

We're going out to celebrate the wonderful news. I'm going to have to reconfirm with Poppy about the pregnancy. I'm pregnant. Oh it's so wonderful and brilliant. Oh, I'm crying again. I'm so happy. But I don't give a damn. I'M PREGNANT. Can't wait until the nine months are over and I can hold our child. Well I have to go and get ready now, bye.

Wow it's been so long since I have updated and I am so sorry about that, real life has got in the way. But please review and tell me what you think about this latest chapter.


	14. 29th April

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter although I continue to wish.

This story is SLASH and has MPREG in it if you don't like these things the click the back button as you wont find anything you would like here. Flamers will be doused and thrown down a hole somewhere.

Well sorry it has been a while since I last updated but I hope the wait was worth it.

The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter 

**29th April**

I'm so happy, even the students have noticed my joyful mood. I didn't give out any homework; I gave them half of the lesson free the sixth years and fourth years all wanted to practice duelling, so I let them as long as they didn't hurt anyone. I decided to let them have the whole lesson for duelling. We had a quiz for the other years, boy vs. girls with five points up for grabs for each member of the winning teams, it was fun for everyone.

It was Dean's birthday today, he is twenty-four, second youngest of our year, I'm the youngest, which is not fair, we all got together to celebrate, it was a laugh seeing everyone together again. We all found out that Dean and Seamus are together, they have been together for a few months now, and they didn't tell us the rascals! Well they make a good couple.

They all started to ask why I wasn't drinking, well only those who didn't know I was trying for a baby, so I told them that me and Severus were trying for a baby, then I told them about yesterday and that I found out that I'm pregnant.

They congratulated me, Dean was ecstatic, he and Seamus want kids, but they want to wait a few years.

I think Draco is a little jealous at the moment, you wouldn't think it, but Draco loves kids, he had hated being an only child. I think he may talk Ron into trying for a baby soon as well, it won't be too difficult for Draco as he has Ron wrapped round both little fingers, or maybe all of them I think he would make a good 'mum' he has a lot of mother hen tendencies, Ron knows all about it too (hee hee).

I have an appointment with Poppy to confirm the test results from yesterday,

Oh yay oh yay I'm pregnant I just have to see poppy as a formality, a medi-witch has to record the pregnancy, it has to be recorded for the minority, it helps to keep track of the bloodline's heirs of certain families, I really don't understand it at all, Sev says that is how it has always been, a pregnancy is recorded like a birth or death is.

Well Sev and I are going out for a walk along the beach; it's a warm day, so we will be out for a while. Then we'll go home and watch a film, I would like to watch a good 'carry on' film, I love the innuendos, they are so funny, we'll more then likely end up watching bad boy's, okay it has its charm and Will Smith is in it who is hot (and Sev agrees with me) and Marg Helgenberger, who plays Catherine is in it, so it has its good points, we'll end up watching bad boys…I just know it.

Well got to go Sev's waiting for me.

Well I hope that this was worth the wait, though I would say that only those reading this story for the first time are the only ones glad.

**When I first posted this fic I received so many reviews that I was motivated enough to update each day. If I get enough I will start doing that again. It helps me and makes me what to update really soon to show you that I am trying my best.**

**Well see you all soon and don't forget to review me.**


	15. 30th April

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I didn't get them when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake in November so I doubt I will now.**

**This story is SLASH and MPREG, if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left or if you want to be really nice fall in a nice big hole somewhere.**

Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated. The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter 

**30th April 2004 **

I had the lower years duelling clue today. I have been able to find two for each year now. In total I have four Hufflepuffs, four Gryffindors, three Slytherins and three Ravenclaws. I have sent out notes to them all to tell them that if they accept, they are to meet me in the DADA classroom on Monday at six pm. They all have potential to do really well in the tournament. I just hope they agree. I think they will.

Nearly all the students wanted to represent Hogwarts in the tournament. I hope I have enough time to teach them everything they will need to know. I may teach them some one or two wandless spells to help. It they want, I may give up a few hours on a Saturday to give them some more practice.

I had my appointment with Poppy as soon as the lower years duelling club was over. It was hard work keeping up with everyone in the club, but it was fun. Severus met me outside of the large hospital wing doors. We went in and Poppy ran the test, a few minutes later it was confirmed that I am pregnant (YAY!) she recorded it, sealed it and sent it to the ministry for filling. So it will be quiet, until the press hears about it, hopefully not for a long time.

They are always hounding me, over every little thing I do. I'm surprised they haven't started writing to me about taking a sabbatical from the Aurors or about me working at Hogwarts.

The day Severus and I got married was beautiful; it was the best day of my life. Just under three years ago on a lovely summer's day. Unfortunately the press found out I was getting married and they wanted to know who to, so they gate crashed the reception. Thankfully they didn't interrupt the ceremony otherwise it may have been the worst day of my life instead of the best.

The papers had a field day, as they did not know of mine and Severus' relationship until that day. The headlines were not nice one bit, neither was the article. Here is the clipping. (I keep it to remember why I won't talk to the press at anytime!)

_**Severus Snape ex-Death Eater marries Saviour of Wizarding World Harry Potter **_

_The Wizarding World was shocked today when it was found out about this most scandalous and disgusting relationship. The _**wedding**_ must have been coerced from the twenty-one--year-old Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The young man refused to comment on this most horrendous day. Those who attended the supposedly happy occasion did tell us that there was no coercion. There must have been, it is a well-known fact that Severus Snape was a Death Eater. One of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's most trusted Death Eater's, the ceremony still went ahead. It was officiated by none other that Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts. The headmaster must clearly be out of his mind saying yes to this vile relationship. _

_Opinions of this run high amongst everyone. **"Harry and Severus are really happy with each other and have been for three years, they finally decided to marry and you people show up to ruin what is a happy occasion for the pair," **said Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, who then went on to say, **"Harry deserves to be happy after his momentous defeat of You Know Who during his seventh year. So does Severus, he has had to play a spy for eighteen years to help bring him down. He joined the Death Eater ranks to help the light and no other reason"**. Many people share the views of Minister Weasley._

_Though there are many that share the view of this paper in saying that the relationship between Severus Snape and Harry Potter must not continue and those that are around them should put a stop to this charade immediately. _

_Reported by Rita Skeeter _

Now you can understand why I hate the sodding cow! I'm mad again. Got to cool down before I destroy the room, again.

That article caused problems that me and Severus never even dreamed would happen. We got letters and Howlers saying we were an abomination and that dark and light should never mix. It hurt us so much. We were very lucky to have the support of our friend and family.

It scared me though, Severus ended up being poisoned, he was ill for just over three weeks. Merlin, I was so worried about him. His temperature was so high, and he had a seizure as well. That scared me so much. Sirius and Remus were always there with us while he was ill. I just couldn't do anything; I made myself sick with worry.

There were many attempts on his life, all because of me and it made me so angry and terrified that I could lose him so easily. We had to refrain from opening letters, because that's how Severus was poisoned. They had put it into the letter that was addressed to him; we never managed to find out who did it.

I went to the Daily Prophet; it was about a week after the poisoning incident. I walked in and started to talk to them about the rubbish and hurtful words they were printing. I lost my temper with them; most of the offices were destroyed when I was finished with my tirade. They took a full statement from me and promised they would print it in its entirety in the next edition.

It took about six months after my statement came out for everything to die down. It was a relief that we could open our mail again. It was scary, and I hope nothing like it happens again, not to anyone.

Severus and I have been through a lot over the years and we love each other all the more when something happens to either of us. It takes a hell of a lot for people, friends and family included, to get either of us to rest when the other is hurt or ill in any way. We have been together for five years nearly six and nothing is going to separate us.

We love each other too much to let that happen, no matter what the argument. We have had a fair few in and out times, but we have two rules, no matter what we sleep in the same bed, and we don't let a disagreement go down with the sunset. We sort it out the same day if not; we don't go to work until it is.

Thank you to those that have reviewed this story so far and I hope you all continue to do so.


	16. 1st May

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I didn't get them when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake in November so I doubt I will now.**

**This story is SLASH and MPREG, if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left. Preferably down a hole somewhere.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

**

**The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter**

**1st May **

It's the full moon tonight, I hope the potion works for Remus, and it would be great. Remus took the potion yesterday. He fire called this morning to tell me he didn't feel tired like he usually does during the day of the full moon. Well I shall have to wait and see. He promised to fire call me and come and see me as soon as they knew that the potion worked. It will be a while after the moon rises though. I think Remus and Sirius have plans to just sit and watch the moon, I know it's a secret wish of Remus', he hasn't been able to see the moon with his own eyes since he was eight.

We were doing the stock take for the potions in the shop, what Severus didn't know is that Fred and George had placed one of their pranks to go off, it has just gone off. The results are amusing to say the least, every time he tries to say something it first comes out as Gryffindors are the best or Gryffindor is better then Slytherin and then he says what he originally wanted to say. It is very amazing; he has just finished a fire call to the twins joke shop. It only lasts an hour, what a shame.

We do the stock take for the potions first so when we brew we don't use all the ingredients we had just ordered, I know we need some more mild healing potions, we run out of those quite quickly. Parents come in a lot for them, mainly for the kids who have the little accidents, the next one is the fever reducer, that is another one that worried and concerned parents get, especially if a report says a flu or cold epidemic is coming, I hope I'm not like that, knowing my luck any kids I have will start having adventures and getting into all kinds of trouble before they are one, I'll end up having grey hair before the kid even thinks about going to Hogwarts,

Well I have to go help Severus; he's started the stock take again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We just finished the stock take; Severus told me that I am to keep away from anything that contains bur wood. It's in all the truth serums, its one of the main base ingredients. It's also in the skele-grow.

Bur wood can cause harm to an unborn baby and even cause a miscarriage.

When Sev told me that I felt all the blood drain from my face, I felt dizzy and light headed. Sev had to hold me up for a while, he thought I might faint as he said I had gone as white as a sheet, he wasn't the only one, I had to sit down for a while.

I was then stuck doing healing potions for most of the day, you know I miss being an Auror. It is an adrenalin rush when you find the one you have been after and you get them, its great, a really nice feeling of self worth. I do like teaching; it gives you a feeling of self-satisfaction of being able to help the next generation of witches and wizards.

Hermione wants me to join her at the ministry. She works for the department of magical creatures, she helps to make sure that people like Remus have rights and that they are observed, she also still works on S.P.E.W, it helps the house elves that have been freed to find work, she is now saying that I should become the Minister of Magic when Mr. Weasley steps down, but I like the quiet life without the press on my every move.

Fire call coming through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Remus he and Sirius have just left, the potions worked! This is brilliant news, when they came we went out into the garden, Remus was watching the moon, there were tears running down his face, same with Sirius and me. Severus said something about over emotional Gryffindors, I told him to take his sexy Slytherin ass down to the basement lab and blow it up, and he snorted, kissed me senseless and left.

He is now in bed talking in a way that makes me lose coherency. I love him so much, but at other times he can be a aggravating little….

* * *

**Well I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review me and tell me what you think.**

**The more reviews I get the quicker I update this fic. It feeds the muse enough to redo the chapters for this one. Well see ya all soon.**


	17. 2nd May

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I didn't get them when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake in November so I doubt I will now.**

**This story is SLASH and MPREG, if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left. Preferably down a hole somewhere.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated. Thank you Tiger of the Fire for her wonderful Beta work on this fic and all the others that I have written.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter

2nd May

I don't believe he threw my diary across the room! Oh well, I think it was worth it, and yes I do have a lecherous grin on my face, I wonder how Remus and Sirius celebrated, I said as much to Severus, his reply to that was 'I don't even want to imagine what those flee bitten mutts get up to, makes me green just thinking about it', I just laughed at him and said 'I wonder if they do it doggie style' he rolled his eyes, he did look a little off colour after that comment.

Got to go do some work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We did the stock take for the potion ingredients today. I never knew there was so many natural plants can cause harm to an unborn baby. There are so many. I don't think I am as prepared for this pregnancy as I thought I was. I have read a lot of books. I think I may ask Hermione for a few of her books. I think I will also ask her for any advice or tips she may have. Just the basic dos and don'ts for now.

Sirius and Remus gave us a quick fire call telling us they are having a small celebratory party for Severus and him creating the potion as well as the fact that it works. Well Severus and I are going to that in a bit. Don't know who is coming and who isn't, most of the staff at Hogwarts I should think, and some of the Order. Well then I'm going to go and get ready. Bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus and Sirius are so happy now. Remus talked about how he and Sirius had always wanted children and how that he isn't cursed he can. They want to start trying sometime this month. I wish them the all the best and all the luck in the world, wizarding and muggle. I told them about me and Severus and how we have just found out that I am pregnant. He literally squealed. It was quiet funny especially some of the looks he got, not that it embarrassed him.

Neville and Percy were there. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon in Australia; Neville had come back with a few rare plants for his garden. Severus is excited about it, as they are hard to get in England. They said they had a wonderful time over there, they went there the muggle way. They took in wizarding and muggle sites and brought back a lot of pictures. They got married on the 3rd of April. It was really warm. I met Neville's grandmother, he is right she is scary. I can see why he didn't want the Bogart in out third years to turn into her. I would rather have Severus on one of his truly bad days from when I was at school.

Percy still works at the ministry. He works in the same department that Mr Weasley was in before he became minister. Neville owns a number of botanical gardens. His partner is Colin Creevey, who still does the occasional photography for friends, anyway the Garden is where Severus gets all his plant potion ingredients.

Well I am tired so I am going to bed goodnight.

* * *

**Well sorry it took so long for me to put this up it has been waiting on my computer now since chapter 16 was put up, SO SORRY PEOPLE!**

**Well I hope it was worth the nasty long wait. Lol.**


	18. 3rd May

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters do not belong to me, no mater how many times I wish upon a star. I am just having a little fun before they go back into a dusty box in JK Rowling's attic. Lol.

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I have been having trouble getting my muse for all of my fanfics recently. Though I thank those that have reviewed me recently, you have given me the little kick I need to get something done.**

**Well on with the fic, don't forget this is SLASH and MPREG if you don't like it don't read it, you flame me and i will share it around to anyone and make fun of it. We get it you don't like slash or mpreg well like the warning said don't like don't read, you wouldn't read a book that you don't like would you? Unless it was for English and then you haven't got much choice. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, and craved to make a fic better. **

**The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter**

**3rd May**

I had the first extra duelling club for the tournament today. I had them all do some trial duels; they did okay, but they all have the same problem. They all rely on shielding charms; well the upper years do, the lower years try and do them, but are not sure how to do them properly. So they mess up quiet often, but at least they are trying. Afterwards I told them that they needed to be able to dodge the curses and hexes that went towards them instead of relying on the shielding spells, as they take a lot of power.

So I got them to play a game during the second half of the EDC (extra duelling club), I created a moving target that recorded who hit it and how many times, while they did that I threw hexes, like Jelly Legs, something that will affect them for a while. They had to dodge them. I took a recorded of how many times each person dodged a hex/curse.

It was fun. They were laughing at each other and at themselves when they got hit with one of my hexes. Out of the lower years, Orion Mathews, a third year Hufflepuff, he was good, didn't rely on shielding spells too much, for the girls it was first year Gryffindor, Holly Trin, knew how to dodge barely got hit. From the upper years it was fifth year Ravenclaw, Grey Gaiting, he is really fast on his feet I only managed to hit him once, and that was because one of the others blocked his getaway. Seventh year Hufflepuff, Jennifer Dawnies relied on shielding spells, but she was powerful enough for them not to affect her too much like the others. They did really well for their first try, I am actually looking forward to teaching them all again.

Severus has finished writing up his report on how the lycanthropy cure potion was made and how Remus reacted to it, he also put what had lead to the discovery. He has now sent it off to the Potion Master's Guild for them to certify and licence. It should be out in the papers sometime tomorrow if they get to it quickly. I think that will be the only time I will not strangle the press. That is only because those that suffer from the curse will need to know that there is a cure now available.

Hermione came by after I got home from work. She wanted to know if I had found out if I am pregnant or not. I told her that I was and then she squealed, just like Remus did when he found out. She congratulated me and told me to pass it onto Severus, who was once again down in his lab. She then started to give me tips and advice about coping with pregnancy. Like how I should exercise gently while I'm pregnant, I have that now as an excuse for dragging Severus along for a walk along the beach with me every night. She told me a load of things; I was tempted to ask her to write it all down for me. I was right though, I am not totally prepared for what this pregnancy will do to my body.

Well Severus and I are going for a walk and them we are going to bed. I have work in the morning, bye.

**Well I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, and I am sorry for the long wait. Review me and tell me what you think, each review helps to feed the muse, it really does.**

**Thank You to those that review, Vertual cookies and milk for you all.**


	19. 4th May

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter**

**4****th**** May**

The PMG (Potion Master's Guild) got back to Severus really quickly about the Lycanthropey Cure Potion. A letter was waiting for him when we both woke up. It told us that the potion was now certified, so it can now be distributed to the general populace, that it had undergone several tests, for and type of aftereffects. Thankfully none was found. Then again if Severus had any inkling that they may have been any type of after effects then he would not have let Remus get near the potion. It also mentioned that there is an article in the Daily Prophet about the potion, so I will have to make sure I get the paper later, after work has finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was at my home when I got there after work, she wanted to go over a few things about the wedding. Her mother, Melody, had come with her as well. I do love Hermione's mum, she is so 'okay its magic, who the hell cares' about our world. Most are like Colin and Dennis' Mum and 'Oh My God, IT'S MAGIC' when I told her that I was pregnant she didn't even bat an eyelid. She did however mention that she would have loved to have had more children, especially if she could have gotten her husband to carry them, she wasn't able to have anymore children, the pregnancy with Hermione was one disaster after another and both of them only just made it out alive. Melody even suggested that she and Hermione only survived because of Hermione's magic. They maybe right.

When they left the two had a better idea of what colors they wanted the bridesmaid dresses were going to be and what flowers they wanted. You know all I did was sit there and listen to the two of them, I barley said a word other than 'would you like a drink?' or 'would you like something to eat?'

Well at least I now have time to read that article they have put in the paper about the potion. Hurrah!

**Break through potion for werewolf cure.**

_Severus Snape-Potter, husband to the defeater of Voldemort, Harry Potter-Snape, has made a major break through with the Lycanthropy Cure Potion. Over a week ago Severus Snape-Potter was in his lab working once again on a potion that he has been trying to work out for over twenty years. The ingredients came together and the cure was finally discovered._

_Severus Snape-Potter was researching the cure for a family friend, Remus Lupin-Black, who was affect by the curse at the tender age of six, now over thirty-seven years later he will never have to suffer the pain of having to go though the force change that the pull of the full moon cause him._

_We got in touch with Remus Lupin-Black and asked him on his feeling of what the cure meant for him, and his feelings. "Severus has once again out done himself. For the first time I have been able to see the full moon through my own eyes. It has also been a dream of mine to have children, and now, thanks to the cure I can finally do that." He told us, you could see the tears of happiness in his eyes at being able to have his dreams come true._

_Letters about requests and questions concerning the potions are to be sent to Mr. Severus Snape-Potter. He will be dealing with them personally. _

_I wish a hearty good luck to all the lycanthropes and their future after they are cured. I hope this potion lets you all reach for your dreams and the lives that you want._

_Reported by Finley Binkle_

That was a really good article, it had a lot of feeling in it. I'm also glad that Rita Skeeter (BITCH) had nothing to do with writing it, as she would have made in to a degrading piece of work. I might have made them do the article all over again, and they would have received a Howler or two from me, and most likely some of my friends as well. If there is a word or words stronger that hate and loath then it has now been changed (by me) to that despicable woman's name!!!

I am Calm; I am not going to let that bloody woman get to me. I am calm.

Severus and I are going out for a meal to celebrate, and a walk along the beach to watch the sunset. I haven't done that in a while. I keep going to the toilet and its getting on my nerves. Severus also told me this evening that I have started to eat a little bit more. Don't care I'm eating for two now.

Well I have to go and get ready now, see ya!

Well I hope you have all enjoyed that chapter, read and review and tell me its okay. Lol.

**Thanks for reading.**


	20. 5th May

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is slash and mpreg, don't like don't read. **

**Sorry it took a while to do. My muse is around at the moment so I have tied him to the PC chair so I don't lose him for a while. He chew through the rope eventually. Lol.**

**Any mistakes please tell me.**

* * *

**The Diary of a Pregnant Harry Potter**

**5****th**** May**

I had an extended lunch with Severus in the Hogs head. I really would like to know why he always wants to go there for lunch. Okay I have to admit that their steak pie is the best I've ever had, that includes the Puka-Pies you get from the local chippy. It is just the same old same old, if you get my meaning. I would like to go and have a nice lunch at one of the places in Diagon Ally, now there is a place there that does good pasta.

Anyway, we met up and he talked about potions. I thought I would fall to sleep. I never found the same type of joy he has for them. He told me, in the end, that he had left Draco in the lab doing the brewing for a little while. He is still disappointed that Draco didn't go for an Apprentership in potions. They have had a few letters filter in about the cure and whether it is true since the article yesterday. So they have been answering them for now, though one or two were actual requests for the potion. If you cut out the potion bit, it was a nice lunch.

I had the upper years duelling club, what was I thinking about doing a club for upper and lower and not just plonking them all together. Would have left me with some time. I'm just thankful I only agreed to do the rest of this term. The ones that are taking part in the Tournament, the ones I teach on a Monday were begging me to play Dodge with them. The others in the room had heard about the little game from their classmates and had also started to beg. What was I to do but let them play.

It was nice to see all the houses getting along. That only happened to us in my sixth year. That was only because we found out whom Ron was sneaking off to go and see during the night, and he found out from me too. I was going down to the Dungeons to meet with Severus and Ron was going to meet Draco. We had said the same meeting point and the four of us met. Draco was smirking saying he knew Severus was with someone. Where as Ron and I were blushing, mortification or what?

Ron and Draco came out to the school the next day. There were a few problems for a little witch that shall remain nameless and pug faced less, then anyway, she only and a mouth and one eye after me and Hermione took to using some of Fred and George's products on her at once. Well it doesn't say on the packet not to mix with the other products how were we to know that the affect of them all at once would make her look like that and last four years. I have to find that picture out that I took of her, I had to, for keepsakes, something to look at when down, never fails to make me laugh.

When the duelling club was over they were asking me what they should do to try and approve their dodging ability. When I was a t school I took a small run around the ground. It helped get me in shape a little. So I told them to get in shape, that a small run would help. I only think those in the Tournament would do it, but you never know.

Right I'm going home, what am I still doing at school, I don't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco had gone when I got back, but Severus was waiting there with a surprise for me. It was nice too. He had packed a picnic basket and we went down to the beach and sat on a blanket on the sand. This is why I fell in love with him, he is a closet romantic at heart, though if anyone finds out I am dead. He wants everyone to remember what a bat and a terror he was when he taught at school. If it ever does get out though, I think that most of his former student will keel over in shock.

Well I'm tired full and le

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your right Harry if that ever gets out I will be stringing you up by your ankles naked, in the Great Hall, or maybe Diagon Ally depending on how sadistic I feel.

_Love you_

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked that chapter, please review and tell me what you all think.**


	21. Important Notice

I am thinking about taking this fic down

I am thinking about taking this fic down. I have totally lost my way with this. When I first started it was going to be funny and silly, just something stupid for me to write, that was almost four years ago. Now it has change, and to be honest I don't like the change. I had forty chapters posted here before took it all down, at the same time I lost the stuff I had on my PC, as it blew up. So at the time I lost everything for it. I was trying to redo everything, but it is not working so unless a miracle occurs and I find the lost chapters of the old version, then I am sorry to say that this may never be finished. or if it is a very long time from here.

If someone does have the old version please send it to me ASAP at

Sorry for the bad news.


End file.
